


炭长和团宠（17）

by JDfire



Category: Real Person Fiction, 瑜洲
Genre: M/M, Yuzhou - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDfire/pseuds/JDfire





	炭长和团宠（17）

【瑜洲HE】炭长和团宠（十七）

 

晚上洗漱过后，黄妈妈在黄景瑜再三要求下才停止了收拾客房的举动，顺带打了他儿子后脑勺一巴掌，笑骂他不会招待客人。  
“妈...真的，我俩挤一挤就行了，不影响。”  
许魏洲也赶忙跟着附和，好不容易来一次，他可不愿意跟自己男朋友分床睡，反正那卧室旁边就睡着他爸妈，纵使黄老板再胆大也不敢做什么。  
黄景瑜从衣柜里给许魏洲翻了套自己的睡衣出来，黑白色很符合他的性格，但图案一看就知道八成是妈妈给买的，许魏洲抱着衣服上那团熊猫脸笑了足足有一分钟才停下，然后故意似笑非笑一边瞅着黄景瑜一边换上睡衣。  
熊猫脸正好在肚子的位置，许魏洲衣服比黄景瑜小一号穿上去显得更加宽松，“诶，黄老板你真的没有穿过这套睡衣吗？可惜了，多好的衣服啊竟然都不穿，心疼阿姨还辛辛苦苦去帮你买来......”  
许魏洲故意一样在旁边揪着那熊猫絮絮叨叨，听得黄景瑜心底还真生出一丝愧疚来，他有点懊恼地说：“你脱了脱了，我来穿行了吧？”  
“干嘛？骗我脱衣服？黄景瑜你丫太色了！”  
“靠，”猝不及防就被调戏一通的人忍无可忍，将他一把拽到被子里按住脑袋：“赶紧睡，别逼我强吻你。”  
许魏洲果然不吭声了，老老实实闭上眼，可还没安静多久，他又突然睁开眼睛：“黄景瑜？”  
没得到回应，于是他把脑袋往外伸了点儿，好让脖子以上的部位都能在被子外边。  
黄景瑜戴着耳机半靠在枕头上看手机，修长的手指慢悠悠地划着屏幕，看到有意思的东西就停下来细细欣赏一番。  
在这么近这么暧昧的距离能欣赏如此赏心悦目的“帅哥玩手机图”，许魏洲表示自己就差没流出鼻血来，他静静地看了一会儿，还是没忍住打破了这大好的氛围。  
“嘿，”他伸出爪子戳了一下那人的肩——毕竟光叫他估计是听不到的，等黄景瑜有些诧异地转头他才说：“我其实不光是因为想你才来的。”  
“哟？你还想别的什么？”  
黄景瑜抬手调暗了台灯，把手机放到床头柜上，又摘了耳机卷好摆着，然后才缩进被子里和许魏洲面对面。  
“我吧，你知道的，我闲着没事就会刷刷微博，翻翻朋友圈，偶尔也会看看QQ，不过那玩意儿好久没用了……”  
“说关键。”  
许魏洲叹了口气，眼看即将自己出卖自己，豁出去一般快速表达了主题中心：“我看见你朋友圈跟别的女人有合照一气之下就过来了。”  
黄景瑜愣了愣，突然噗地一声笑出来，他没忍住捏了一把这货的脸，手感甚好，弹性十足。  
许魏洲一把打掉了他还打算再捏几下的手，一本正经地说：“我知道作为一个男人我太矫情了，但这不能怪我，谁让你跟个女的单独拍照还发朋友圈。”话说完他又小声补充了一句：“虽然那是你表姐。”  
这大概就是恋爱中的人都会变得白痴吧，但这种白痴不讨厌，还特别惹人爱，黄景瑜心里最软的那块地像被戳了一下似的，感动得他当即就把许魏洲从另一条被子里搂了进来。  
四目相对，又有昏暗的灯光增添着暧昧，就在许魏洲快看成斗鸡眼时黄景瑜充满深情地吻住了他。  
妈妈呀……真苏。  
那条被抛弃的被子没一会儿就被俩精力旺盛的大男人踹到了床底下，仅存的这条包裹着两人，把他们紧紧卷到一起。  
屋里有地暖，身上又穿了不算薄的睡衣，这么一捂，没多久两人脑门上都是密密麻麻的汗珠。  
到后面是黄景瑜先忍不住了，他一脚蹬开这缠人的棉被，嘴巴上还狂啃着舍不得松口，许魏洲肚子上的熊猫脸不知什么时候给蹭到了脖子那儿，层层堆叠着都变了形。  
胸前的一颗豆被黄景瑜捏在了指尖，食指和大拇指只是把它夹着轻轻搓了搓，那电流一般的感觉立马倒灌全身。  
“靠靠靠…”许魏洲尚还残存一点理智，在黄景瑜即将把手往他下面伸去时及时叫了停，被亲肿了的嘴唇终于得以解放，两人大字型样地躺在床上呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。  
这算是心理上和生理上的刺激都有了，隔不了几间就是黄景瑜爸妈的卧室，声音搞大点儿指不定还真能让听到。  
许魏洲拽了两下衣服把那熊猫脸拉回来，一条腿却不老实地往黄景瑜胯下蹭去，故意逗他一般，捣鼓两下又赶忙缩回来。  
黄景瑜一个翻身坐起，双手猛地往他胸前摸去，许魏洲还真就不明白了，这人好像对自己胸前两颗豆情有独钟，每次玩的花样都不带重的，原本作为一个大直男他对这个还真没什么感觉，到现在却硬是被摸上了瘾，嘴上说着不要，胸脯早往人家面前挺去了。  
等黄景瑜隔着衣服摸够了，许魏洲便也跟着坐起来，扬言自己也要上手摸一摸他的，探究一下这块领域的神秘之处。  
黄景瑜犹豫了会儿，没再无聊地害羞，勇敢地挺着大胸肌迎上了那双不怀好意的猫爪子。  
因为常年健身的缘故，黄景瑜胸肌很发达，大大的两块肌肉摞在胸前，让人抓上去莫名地会有种充实感。  
许魏洲一手抓一边，跟揉面似的抓，胸肌大地他手都快要抓不住。  
“你别鼓了行不行，我知道你大，你很大，大鸡胸脯子。”  
“去你的。”黄景瑜一把推开他，佯装生气一样扭过头去，在许魏洲嬉皮笑脸又凑上来的时候果断破功，又被这么占便宜似的摸了上来。  
大冬天的晚上，这两人就跟中了邪一样轮流着玩对方的胸，还玩得特别文明，衣服穿的规规矩矩，不像前半夜那样撩开衣服就上阵，估摸着是找到了某种特别的“小情趣。”  
以至于第二天大中午才迷迷糊糊醒来的许魏洲很尴尬地发现自己两颗小宝贝肿了，衣料摩擦着又痒又疼，晨 勃的火气也一下全冲到了脑子里。  
“胖头鱼你给我起来！”

 

TBC.


End file.
